


Taste Like Nothing ( But Just Like You )

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poorly written angst, au where dark candies change taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: Seam Hates Dark Candies, Jevil loves them.





	1. Do you remember?

It’s common knowledge that Dark Candies will change taste depending on the consumer, for most they taste like something they love. For some Dark Candies taste like marshmallows or friendship or worms. Seam never ate Dark Candies anymore, he hated the taste

  
  


                                                                                                             *****************

 

Seam sat quietly behind the counter of his seap, a cup of tea next to him. It had been a slow day, only the lightners came, the purple one  _ demanding  _ dark candies. She had been slamming her fists on the counter and yelling up a storm. Seam didn’t get the appeal.....

 

Seam hadn’t eaten Dark candy since... _~~since Jevil~~ ….  _ Seam didn’t want to think about it, he knew what it would taste like.

 

He knew he would hate it.

 

He eyed the few candies that remained,  _ it wouldn’t be that bad, right?  _ He grasped one in his paw, scanning the star-shaped over before eating it.

  
  


The taste was amazing! It tasted like cotton candy, chaos, overly-sweet but still great!

 

It reminded him of someone he once new. Someone who’s now long gone…

 

A new taste creeped up… That tastes like iron,  _ perhaps like magical iron bars? Or an rusty old iron key? _

  
  


Seam now remembers why he doesn't eat Dark Candies anymore, he felt like he was choking ,suffocating!  _ He’s choking on his own past and mistakes _ . He spited up the candy, tears he didn’t know he was holding back now steaming down his face. 

  
  


“ _ I’m so sorry, Jevil”  _  was the only thing he could say, it came out as a low, raspy whisper.

 


	2. Yes,but I don't like too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candies are supposed to be sweet, Right?

Jevil was bored in his cell, the price of freedom he supposed. Then he noticed something just beyond the bars, a single Dark Candy! A guard must’ve dropped it!

 

He anxiously reached a hand out of the bars, tail wagging happily. He examined it closely, Golly! When was the last he had even had one? “OH BOY,BOY!’’ he said unwrapping the small star shaped candy.

 

What would it even taste like? He knew it would be something he loved! Maybe it would taste like chaos or candy corn or games and freedom! He plopped it into his mouth.

 

The taste was not good…

 

It tasted like it somehow had  _ fur _ on it? Also like there was needles poking his tongue, it was disgusting! What did he love that tasted like that!

 

Unless

 

~~**_“Seamie…?”_ ** ~~

 

NO! It wasn’t That!

 

Jevil didn’t love him anymore! Did he?

 

Jevil sat there alone, Breathing heavily as he forced himself to swallow that awful candy. The only thing he could of now was Seam, his soft velvet fur, his bright button eye, the way he use to purr when ever Jevil called him “Seamie”.

 

Oh No, Jevil still loved him,  _ Didn’t he... _

  
  


There’s nothing Jevil could do anyway, Their fates were already determined by the cruel code of the game they called “ LIFE “ 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if this seemed rushed or too OOC.


End file.
